Ilusiones rotas
by yola1996acuario
Summary: La Niebla puede ocultar secretos pero cuando te enteras de la verdad, ni siquiera la Niebla puede cubrirlos y aun asi Tsuna esta decidido a proteger el secreto de su Niebla cueste lo que le cueste. Gender Fluid. 6927.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas(os) que leen esto, a diferencia de mis otros fics este ya esta totalmente definido, van a ser 13 caps probablemente publique uno cada semana o dos por semana dependiendo del la alimentación que me den (Reviews, babe!), en este fic voy a tocar un tema que puede que no muchos conozcan o puede que si lo hagan, no lo se bien.**

 **Caps: 1/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic.**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... pero si la almoada con el rostro de Xanxus~**

* * *

 **Cap.1: '-chan'**

Tsuna sabía que Mukuro era alguien de muchos secretos, además de que le gustaba que se quedasen como tales. Si el castaño era franco sigo mismo podía llegar a admitir sin mucho rebusque que nunca se habría enterado de los secretos de su Guardián de no ser porque Reborn lo obligo a estar más atento en las acciones de cada uno de sus Guardianes y Elementos.

El futuro Decimo también sabía que Mukuro no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en Nagi, Fran, Ken o Chizuka. Más que saber era su Intuición la que prácticamente se lo había deletreado.

Mukuro era la representación perfecta de la Niebla e incluso había logrado engañar a Reborn, una proeza única en su tipo. Tsuna tuvo un buen shock de 15 minutos antes de que su sádico Tutor con apariencia de un niño de 8 años le diese una patada. El adolecente estaba más que orgulloso de haber no haber dicho ni una palabra de los secretos de Mukuro por mas tortura China que hubiese tenido que pasar.

Tsuna no sabía guardar secretos, o, mejor dicho, no podía guardar secretos eternamente lo que lo llevaba a estar en las puertas de Kokuyo Land.

El castaño sintió un escalofrió apenas ingreso en los dominios de Mukuro.

 _Bam._

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces, su intuición le estaba molestando demasiado con que voltease por lo que lo hizo, pero nunca espero encontrarse con la cara fastidiada de Ken a milímetros. El futuro Capo negaría toda su vida haber soltado un gritillo nada varonil y dio un salto hacia atrás de por lo menos cinco pasos.

-Oi, Vongola. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

El castaño trago nervioso a la vez que levantaba algo inseguro los bentos que había traído. Tenía que calmarse, Ken podía oler el miedo.

Tsuna tomo una corta respiración cuadrando los hombros y mirando a los ojos al rubio.

-Chrome-chan se fue con Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan a preparar un proyecto para Ciencias así que no pude darle los bentos, hubiese sido un peso molesto para ella.

Ken observo algo suspicaz al castaño para luego dirigir su mirada a los bentos y dar una pequeña olfateada al aire.

-¿Los hiciste tú?

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir.

-Oka-san estaba algo ocupada y no quise molestarla.

Ken frunció el ceño.

-La última vez también los preparaste tú.

El futuro Decimo se ruborizo ligeramente. Había sido una verdadera proeza convencer a los integrantes del grupo de Kokuyo para que recibieran sus bentos o mejor dicho los de su madre.

. –Estaba muerto si Reborn se enteraba de que había tartamudeado. El castaño se aclaró la garganta. –Me gusta cocinar y quería traerles algunas cosas que Oka-san me enseñó. – Tsuna trago nerviosamente. –Ella está ocupada con el ingreso de Lambo e I-pin en la escuela y no ha podido preparar sus bentos, lo siento.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-¿Acaso somos tus conejillos de indias para probar tus experimentos?

Esta vez fue el turno de Tsuna para fruncir el ceño.

-Nunca. He cocinado para ustedes porque quería hacerlo no porque hubiese querido experimentar con mi comida y usarlos de catadores. –Tsuna se acercó al otro adolecente mirándole directamente a los ojos. Los ojos anaranjados chocaron con la aleonada. – Nunca, absolutamente nunca los usaría en ninguna forma, Mukuro.

Poco a poco la forma de Ken empezó a cambiar dejando a un Mukuro con una ceja enarcada.

-Oya, y yo que pensaba que te demorarías aún más en darte cuenta.

Tsuna suspiro pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-Últimamente es más fácil.

-¿Ah sí? –Pese a que la pregunta parecía desinteresada y el tono llano, el joven futuro Capo podía decir fácilmente que Mukuro estaba yendo entre una a mas conclusiones.

Tsuna dejo los bentos en el suelo con cuidado de que no se le cayesen por error.

El adolecente vio directamente a los ojos heterocromaticos.

-Cuando sé que hay una ilusión aún más fuerte escondida entre las demás es mucho más sencillo, Mukuro-chan.

Tsuna, pese a que se había preparado para el impacto, no espero ser tumbado al suelo y tener un tridente apuntado a su cuello, aunque eso no era nada comparada a la mirada llena de odio que le dirigió la Niebla.

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Volver. A. Mencionarlo _. Nunca_.

El menor sintió el tridente ir aún más profundo empezando a escocerle la piel.

-No me im..porta si eres muj–

-¡Silencio!– El tridente presiono aún más fuerte y el castaño empezó a sentir un líquido caliente corren por su piel. –No tienes ningún derecho a mencionar eso, no eres nadie para saberlo.

Tsuna cogió el tridente con sus manos alejándolo un poco de su piel mirando a los ojos a la Niebla.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no soy nadie?! ¡Soy tu amigo!

Mukuro alejo el tridente con cierta reticencia, pero el odio en su mirada no había desaparecido.

-Vete, Vongola.

Tsuna sintió una punzada en el pecho. Hace mucho que Mukuro no le llamaba de esa forma tan despectiva.

-No. –El castaño se sentía como un entrometido, pero aun así no dejaría a Mukuro en ese estado caótico en el que parecía estar. –No me iré aun así tenga que pelear contigo por estar aquí.

Mukuro no necesito ningún otro incentivo para atacar.

Tsuna apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el primer golpe y tragar sus pastillas, lastimosamente no tuvo tiempo de ponerse sus guantes. Las quemaduras dolerían luego.

Tanto Mukuro como Tsuna no dieron su brazo a torcer en ningún momento, si bien los golpes iban por ambas partes era más que obvio que los golpes de Mukuro eran más los de alguien que va dirigida por la ira del momento como para calcular nada más que golpes mortales, en cambio Tsuna golpeaban en los lugares que sabía que adormecerían mas rápido a la Niebla.

Cuando las ilusiones empezaron a tratar de aparecer y no dieron resultado, el futuro Capo se dio verdadera cuenta de que tan delicado era el asunto y se sintió como un mismísimo imbécil.

Mukuro dejo que su ira la controlase en la mayor parte de la pelea, pero cuando empezó a ir bajo de energía se detuvo y por ende deteniendo a Tsunayoshi-kun quien al igual que él respiraba agitadamente. Tanto la Niebla como el Cielo se observaron mutuamente, ambos con heridas y golpes por todos lados. Mukuro observo con cierta satisfacción los golpes que le infligió al menor, así como también el hecho de que hubiese peleado de la misma forma como si nada fuese diferente, como si no se hubiese enterado de que era lo que era.

-¿Como?

Tsuna dudo por un segundo antes de responder.

-Miras mucho los uniformes de las chicas. –Aquello había causado que muchas veces Gokudera se refiriese a Mukuro como un pervertido. –Comes mucho chocolate durante ciertos días del mes, también te vuelves algo perezoso en ese tiempo. –Tsuna sintió sus mejillas calentarse por lo que había dicho, pero aun así no se detuvo. –Te gustan las flores. –Tsuna se sonrojo aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo sexista que estaba sonando, pero aun así siguió. –Escogiste a Chrome como tu buque y conexión. Si un ilusionista escoge otro cuerpo para hacer posesión por tiempos largos tiene que coincidir con ciertas características, me lo dijo Mammon.

Mukuro soltó un bufido.

-Al menos tus semanas en Varia no fueron un desperdicio. –Tsuna casi se pone verde de recordar su felizmente corto tiempo en Varia. –¿Entonces, que es lo que buscas obtener con lo que sabes?

-Nada.

La Niebla soltó una risa amarga.

-No hubieses arriesgado tu vida por nada, Vongola.

Tsuna hizo una mueca, pero no comento el apodo.

-Eres mi amiga, –Esta vez Mukuro no comento nada. – Y quiero que confíes en mí.

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

-Porque yo confió en ti.

Mukuro se quedó mirando al Capo por un largo rato antes de relajarse y reír. Reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Tsuna parpadeo sin entender, pero cuando la niebla empezó a salir del cuerpo de Mukuro no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente. Donde antes había estado unas facciones masculinas angulosas ahora se encontraban finas facciones femeninas, pómulos altos, labios llenos, pestañas espesas y ojos ligeramente más grandes; donde antes había hombros amplios ahora se encontraban unos más pequeños pero no delicados como los de una mujer menuda sino derechos como los de alguien quien ha batallado por más tiempo del que su propio cuerpo debía de aguantar; donde antes había un pecho plano ahora habían un abultamiento que el joven Capo prefirió pasar por alto; la altura, el tono de piel y el color de los ojos y cabello era el mismo pero ahora la ropa se veía mucho más grande para el cuerpo que ahora las ocupaban.

-Kufufufu eres un idiota, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¿Eh?

Mukuro no recordaba la última vez que había dejado su ilusión dejar su cuerpo, había hecho hasta lo imposible para que esa ilusión no se fuese aun cuando estaba a puertas de la muerte y por una vez dejar su cuerpo, su cuerpo biológico, fuera de sus ilusiones se sentía como si un peso inexistente se hubiese levantado de sus hombros aunque también era incomodo dejar algo que la había cubierto por tanto tiempo la dejase.

-Espero un bento diario, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna decidió olvidar el insulto anterior solo para sonreír de lo más feliz.

-Traeré un bento diario para ti y para todos los demás. Estoy seguro de que Oka-san le encantara cocinar para ustedes también, incluso pueden pasarse por mi casa.

Mukuro sonrió de lado negando.

-Oya, creo que fui clara. Espero un bento diario, Tsunayoshi-kun. –Mukuro se acercó al castaño usando aun su altura como intimidante. Malas costumbres eran difíciles de matar. – Quiero que tu prepares mi comida y solo tú.

Tsuna al principio no entendió, su comida no era ni cerca tan deliciosa como la de su madre, tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que aquello ingresase debidamente en su cabeza. Mukuro confiaría en él, pero no en nadie más, y si Mukuro quería que el preparase sus comidas así lo haría.

Tsuna asintió aceptando.

Mukuro sonrió dejando que la Niebla la volviese a envolver, pero en cierto modo se sintió más cómoda que antes, más cómodo de lo que nunca se había sentido.

-Y una última cosa, no me llames 'Mukuro-chan' si hay otros cerca ¿quedo claro?

-Te prometo no dejar que nadie se entere a menos de que sea tu decisión. –Él no sería quien divulgase los secretos de Mukuro.

El ilusionista se alejó para recoger los bentos.

Tanto la Niebla como el Cielo se habían percatado de la llegada de la otra Guardiana, pero no mencionaron nada.

-¿Boss? ¿Mukuro-sama? ¿pelearon? –Chrome espero, lo que sea que hubiese sucedido había sido un evento bastante fuerte, si los daños a los alrededores y los golpes en ambos chicos decía algo.

Tsuna se estiro un poco.

-Los veo mañana, Chrome-chan. –El castaño se voltio a ver a la otra Niebla dando un cabeceo en su dirección y haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas, las había tenido peores. –Mukuro.

Aquello pareció divertir al ilusionista quien sonrió de lado viendo marchar al castaño.

* * *

 **Gender Fluid o Genero fluido es un termino que define una de las muchas identidades sexuales existentes, se refiere a la persona que no se identifica con una sola identida sexual, puede cambiar esporadicamente entre masculino, femenino o neutro, o combinar femenino y masculino al mismo tiempo.**

 **Los temas de Gender Fluid pueden ser leves o solo atisvos que se vean mas adelante, solo les pongo la idea.**

 **Como ven no es muy largo ni muy corto, en general el fic se basara en escenas de los personajes y saltos temporales de dias, semanas, o hasta meses.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto... como sabran los review alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicacion por la inspiracion lmfao)**

 **Caps: 2/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic.**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... pero las ideas de este fic lol~**

* * *

 **Cap.2: Detalles**

La incredulidad de los presentes prácticamente era palpable.

Ken fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué mierda, Vongola? –El rubio podía aceptar que el futuro Capo era diferente a todos los otros mafiosos que hubiese conocido, incluso podía decir sin temor a equivocarse a que su comida era orgásmica y le caía bien a todos los de Kokuyo Land, pero había líneas que simplemente no se cruzaban.

Tsuna simplemente se encogió de hombros sin responder mientras rebuscaba en el neceser que había traído consigo.

-Boss, no creo que.. Mukuro-sama aprecie esa clase de cosas. –La voz de Chrome era suave pero aun así bastante audible.

Chizuka simplemente se quedó esperando por la ordenes de Mukuro quien seguía mirando al castaño con cierta diversión. No señal de fuego, no ataque. Era matemática simple.

Tsuna alzo dos frasquillos de dos diferentes colores.

-¿Cuál te gusta más, Mukuro? –El castaño miro pensativamente antes de mover cada uno de los colores en dirección del ilusionista. –¿'My vampire is a buff' o 'You are such a Budapest'?

Ken, Chizuka y Chrome miraron incrédulos como el futuro Capo balanceaba ambos frasquillos de esmalte para luego voltear a ver la reacción de su líder. Los adolescentes habían esperado ver burla, molestia, fastidio o tan siquiera incredulidad, pero lo que vieron los dejo casi catatónico. ¡Mukuro-sama se lo estaba considerando!

Mukuro apoyo su rostro en su mano.

-Oya~ ¿Esos no son piel y lila?

Tsuna miro con horror al ilusionista antes de apuntarle con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Sacrilegio! ¡Si Haru-chan te escuchase te condenaría tres horas con la historia de la manicure! ¡O peor, nos condenara a los dos a esa tortura!

La diversión bailo en los ojos heterocromaticos.

-Kufufufu por lo visto ya te paso, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Por supuesto. –Tsuna se juró sí mismo no hablar de esmaltes cerca de la morena, era peor que aprender italiano a manos de Reborn. –Haru-chan fue despiadada, aun no sé porque necesito saber la diferencia entre Essie ballet slippers vs Opi bubble bath ¡Ambos son lo mismo!

-Kufufuf~ ¿Sabes tan siquiera como hacerlo, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna asintió varias veces.

-Aprendí el año pasado cuando Kyoko-chan le regalo un juego de esmaltes a I-pin. –Tsuna aun recordaba vívidamente como la pequeña I-pin fracasaba cada que quería pintarse la mano izquierda. Pedir ayuda a Haru-chan fue la mejor y la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado alguna vez, aun tenia pesadillas.

Tsuna se estremeció para diversión del heterocromatico.

-Bien, pero que sea con el lila que tiene ahí. –Mukuro ignoro campantemente la corrección con el nombre del esmalte.

Tsuna se acercó al sofá del ilusionista refunfuñando.

Ken salió de su shock. ¿Debía ser una broma, cierto?

-¿Va a dejar que el Vongola le pinte las uñas, Mukuro-sama?

Chizuka y Chrome miraron con algo de duda al peli índigo pero no comentaron nada.

Mukuro se empezó a desabrochar los guantes.

-Se acabaron los víveres, vayan a traer algunos. ¿Hiciste la lista, Nagi?

-Si, Mukuro-sama.

El ilusionista asintió despidiéndoles un gesto de su mano.

* * *

Mukuro observo el trabajo del futuro Capo quien por cómo se veía no había mentido, había dado forma a sus uñas y pintado con parsimonia, además el color se veía limpio y sin burbujas o grumos. Tsuna termino de aplicar la primera capa del esmalte, cada mano del ilusionista descansaba en una rodilla del castaño.

El ilusionista vio sus manos, dedos largos y finos, pero de apariencia masculina.

-¿Sucede algo, Mukuro-chan?

La ilusionista siguió viendo sus manos antes de dejar desvanecer su ilusión. Sus manos se volvieron al instante más pequeñas, si bien los dedos seguían siendo largos y finos ahora sí se veían femeninos.

Tsuna no se apartó cuando Mukuro dejo caer el todo el peso de su mirada, aunque la cercanía era demasiado para estar comodo, podía sentir el rubor haciéndose presente en su rostro.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en pintarme las uñas o es que tienes alguna clase de fetiche, Tsunayoshi-kun?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No..o! –El castaño podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse profundamente. –B..bueno, la última vez que estuviste en mi casa estabas viendo la revista de esmaltes que las chicas habían dejado.

-Kufufufu~ ¿solo eso? –Mukuro recordaba haber cogido la revista, pero no era como si hubiese manifestado mucho interés.

El castaño negó con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije antes, a Mukuro-chan le gustan más cosas de las que ella misma cree.

La ilusionista enarco una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-¿Y tú crees saber que me gusta y que no?

Tsuna sonrió cálidamente en dirección a la heterocromatica.

-Sigo aprendiendo, Mukuro-chan.

La nombrada se alejó del menor para que este siguiese con su trabajo.

Mukuro observo cada detalle del rostro concentrado de Tsunayoshi-kun mientras este pasaba la segunda capa de esmalte, la precisión con la que lo hacía decía bastante de la práctica que debía tener. ¿A quien más aparte de ella le habría hecho la manicura?

La ilusionista parpadeo un par de veces y se burló mentalmente de sus propios pensamientos, los celos nunca fueron lo suyo.

Tsuna termino de dar la segunda capa más una de top coat. Esperaba que a Mukuro-chan le gustase.

El castaño tapo el pequeño frasco de esmalte con firmeza o de lo contrario se secaría. Ugh. Haru-chan sí que se había encargado de meterle la información en su cerebro con una precisión que daría envidia al mismo Reborn.

-Tsunayoshi-kun.

El nombrado levanto el rostro y fue atacado. Los labios no se movieron, fue un beso sutil en el que la ilusionista no dejo de ver ni un segundo los grandes ojos caramelo. La ilusionista lamio con la punta de la lengua una parte del labio inferior antes de alejarse. Mukuro sonrió satisfecha al ver el fuerte sonrojo del castaño cuando se separó de este. El futuro Capo estaba tan rojo como una remolacha y parecía no poder articular ninguna palabra coherente, incluso había dejado caer la botellita de esmalte.

Mukuro reviso sus manos aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oya~ me gustan, Tsunayoshi-kun. –La Niebla se relamió los labios cruzándose de piernas y mirando directamente a los ojos caramelos del sonrojado futuro Capo. –Puede que tengas razón sobre saber sobre cosas que me gustan, aunque puede que yo también sepa de muchas cosas que te gustan y no te des ni cuenta, Tsunayoshi-kun~

El castaño aun rojo como una remolacha sonrió algo nervioso.

-Es.. es hor.. ra –Tsuna se trató de aclarar la garganta, la tenía seca. – ¡Es ho..ra de que me vaya!

Mukuro sonrió de lado al ver como el joven mafioso recogía las cosas que había utilizado con la misma torpeza con la que lo conoció por primera vez. La ilusionista no pudo evitar soltar algunas risas al ver al joven futuro Capo tropezar con cosas inexistentes.

-Kufufufu~ Te veo mañana, Tsunayoshi-kun~

Tsuna se ruborizo aún más al escuchar a la ilusionista antes de salir del lugar rápidamente, de sus orejas prácticamente estaba saliendo vapor.

* * *

 **Importante: Ire cambiando las referencias de Mukuro en femenino y masculino o neutro cuando asi lo sienta, a lo que me refiero es que cuando crea que el personaje se sienta de cierta manera asi lo cambiare.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, se que mis caps son cortos practicamente solo momentos pero asi es como ira el fic, los lapsos de tiempo se los dejo a su entera imaginación. Como saben algunos que han leido mis otros fics este es un tema completamente nuevo para mi y si es que alguien tiene alguna sugerencia es mas que bienvenida.**

 **Gracias a los que dejan reviewa como sabran lson los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao)**

 **Caps: 3/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic.**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... soy solo yo o todas han pensado en Tsuna siendo pervertido por Mukuro en el canon?**

* * *

 **Cap.3: Cambios**

El ambiente en la casa Sawada era tenso, de eso no cabía la menor duda más aun con la sonrisa estática que Tsuna tenía y esa aparente aura tranquila.

Hayato ya estaba planeando la cuarta biografia de Tsuna.

Lambo se escondió detrás de Gokudera quien filmaba todo con ojos brillantes al mismo tiempo que Yamamoto dio un paso estratégico hacia atrás. Chrome miraba nerviosa la escena escondida inteligentemente detrás del Guardian del Sol. Ryohei se mantuvo en silencio, apreciaba mucho su vida como para no hacerlo. Oh, dioses, Hibari estaba sonriendo como un niño en viendo un nuevo capítulo de su anime favorito.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Reborn miro la escena frente a él de lo más divertido, al menos Dame-Tsuna había conseguido algo de carácter.

Mukuro soltó un bufido apartando la bandeja que el castaño le había extendido, no estaba de humor. La Niebla se reacomodo en el sofá sin ánimo de moverse más de lo necesario. Demonios, literalmente mataría por algo de paz. ¿Aun podría irse? El ilusionista hizo una mueca, demasiado esfuerzo.

-Come. –Tsuna volvió a extender la bandeja en dirección del heterocromatico sin importarle que este siguiese empujándoselo de vuelta.

-No tengo hambre, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Aquello no desanimo a Tsuna porque si algo era el futuro Capo, eso era ser tan persistente como una cucaracha en un ataque nuclear. Todo era culpa de Reborn si alguien preguntaba.

Tsuna volvió a empujar la bandeja en dirección al peli azul.

-Come. –Los Guardianes movieron sus miradas ente el Cielo y la Niebla cada que se empujaban la bandeja entre uno y el otro.

Reborn enarco una ceja cuando la sonrisa de su alumno comenzó a ponerse más y más tensa. El adulto en el cuerpo de un niño de 12 no pudo evitar pensar en los tiempos que su Dame-alumno había empezado a tener esa sonrisa, el miedo en los mafiosos que veían a Tsuna sonreír y en el poder de convencimiento que traía consigo.

León se transformó en pañuelo. Yeah, el hitman estaba jodidamente orgulloso.

Mukuro miro desinteresadamente la bandeja con el bol cubierto y la cuchara solo para hacer una mueca de fastidio, esta vez no se molestó ni en apartar el plato.

-Oya~ Oya~ ¿Estamos persistente, Tsunayoshi-kun?.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros.

-No has comido nada desde ayer, come. –El castaño volvió a extender la bandeja en dirección al heterocromatico.

Mukuro no tenía ni la energía para tirar la bandeja en la cabeza del menor, aunque el simple pensamiento era tentador.

-No. –El ilusionista sintió un retortijón en el estómago que le hizo ser más firme en su posición, aunque su expresión no dejaba saber si sentía algún tipo de dolor o no. Había experimentado peores dolores como para ceder a este, pero por el flash preocupado del castaño sabía que a él no lo podía engañar. Maldita Intuición Vongola.

-No puedes saltarte tus comidas. –Tsuna no daría su brazo a torce así tuviese que darle de comer a Mukuro a la fuerza y por Primo que lo haría.

Mukuro rodo los ojos, la situación estaba bordeando lo ridículo.

-No quiero. –Mukuro sintió otro retortijón, pero su expresión aburrida no cambio, era un ilusionista y debía mantener un nivel.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se suavizo un poco.

-Come, esta recién hecho y aun bastante caliente.

Chrome parpadeo algo sorprendida cuando vio al ilusionista suspirar algo derrotado, no que el resto de los guardianes estuviesen muy lejos de aquella reacción. ¿Reborn estaba llorando?

-Bien, pero quiero postre.

Tsuna le dio una sonrisa brillante al ilusionista dejándole la bandeja e ir corriendo a la cocina por un Mousse de Chocolate.

En vista de que el peligro había pasado, el resto de los Guardianes exigió postre.

Reborn sabía que había gato encerrado con la actitud de su alumno y la Niebla pero prefirió dejarlo de lado, total su alumno lo debía de estar manejando bien si es que Mukuro había aceptado ir con ellos a una fiesta mafiosa en Italia. ¿Habia mencionado que estaba jodidamente orgulloso?

El hitman pidió una copia del video a Gokudera.

* * *

-Mukuro-sama.

El heterocromatico aun echado en su sofá favorito miro de reojo a la adolecente quien parecía algo nerviosa, más de lo normal.

-¿Sucede algo, mi querida Nagi?

La chica miro nerviosa antes de acercarse y extender una caja de bento envuelta en un pañuelo índigo.

-Boss no podrá venir hoy. Reborn-san lo ha llevado a entrenar. –La ilusionista se removió algo incomoda. –Boss me pidió que le entregase esto y me disculpase en su nombre, Mukuro-sama.

El heterocromatico asintió y despidió a la chica. El día seria aburrido.

Media hora después, Mukuro abrió el bento de dos cajas encontrándose con que una de las cajas estaba cubierta de pastillas para dolores femeninos y la otra con comidas fáciles de digerir. El ilusionista no pudo evitar reír cuando se imaginó lo rojo que debía de haber estado Tsunayoshi-kun al comprar aquello.

* * *

 **Lo se, los caps son cortos pero este fic no sera muy largo que digamos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto,si es que han sugerencias o dudas haganmelas saber please!**

 **Gracias a los que dejan reviewa como sabran lson los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao)**

 **Caps: 4/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic.**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... alguien mas piensa que la cancion Control de Halsey le cae casi como anillo al dedo a Tsuna? o.o/**

* * *

 **Cap.4: Si es feliz...**

Gokudera siempre fue atento a cada cambio de su querido Juudaime, sin importar así fuese algo grande o pequeño, así que era más que obvio que el fuese el segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con Tsuna. Reborn siempre sería el primero en saber si algo cambiaba en el futuro Capo.

Era bastante obvio la verdad… y algo vergonzoso no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Gokudera dio una larga calada a su cigarro mientras caminaba por las calles sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de las señoras a tempranas horas.

Su Juudaime.. y la piña psicótica.

Hayato soltó lentamente el humo de su cigarro. Era un golpe a su orgullo no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que lo pensaba todas las pistas siempre estuvieron ahí, las frases 'poseeré tu cuerpo' de la piña pervertida psicótica, los bentos diarios que su querido Juudaime hacía, las bromas privadas que se hacían, las miradas que compartían, los tratos que últimamente se daban. Era obvio. ¿Entonces porque ninguno de los dos decía nada? ¿Por qué actuaban como nada fuese seguro? El peli plata decidió no tocar el tema con nadie.

El peli plata sabía que en la mafia de una u otra forma te volvías más honesto con lo que querías, con quien te sentías más cómodo, a quien querías a tu lado y si su Juudaime quería al psicópata, él no era nadie para decirle que no, simplemente le apoyaría como siempre.

Gokudera iba a dar otra calada a su cigarro cuando un idiota corto su cigarro en dos.

-Yo! Gokudera. –El pelinegro envaino su espada sonriendo como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

El peliplata soltó un gruñido.

-¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, friki del baseball?!

Takeshi paso un brazo por los hombros de Gokudera quien ni se molestó en quitar aquellos brazos, sería un esfuerzo inútil. Y como si la Lluvia supiese lo que el otro pensaba agrando su sonrisa fácil mientras aparecía un brillo divertido en los ojos marrones.

-Es demasiado temprano para ir fumando, además de que son malos para tu salud. Deberías ir dejándolo.

Hayato bufo empezando a caminar y por ende haciendo caminar al pelinegro.

-Cállate. –Gokudera trato de sacar otro cigarro, pero este rápidamente le fue arrebatado.

-Enserio, deberías dejarlo. ¿No querrás otro regaño de Tsuna, ne?

La Tormenta se mordió la lengua recordando el sermón que le había dado su querido Juudaime. Hayato siempre respeto a Reborn pero cuando este le dio un folleto de 'Consecuencias tras fumar' no pudo hacer más que maldecirle mil y un veces en todos y cada uno de los idiomas y dialectos que conocía.

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua, pero no dijo nada, estaban a una casa de distancia.

Takeshi simplemente dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del peli plata.

* * *

-Los veo después, Hayato. Takeshi.

Tsuna se levantó apresuradamente, pero con la elegancia impuesta a tortura por Reborn. Ambos chicos no tuvieron ni tiempo de responder cuando el castaño ya se había ido, después de tres semanas seguidas ya era normal.

-¿No te da curiosidad a donde va Tsuna?

Gokudera miro de reojo al pelinegro. Así que ya se había dado cuenta.

-Déjale ser. –El peli plata saco algo de chicle de nicotina que el friki del baseball le había conseguido.

Takeshi enarco una ceja divertido.

-Nunca creí escuchar ese de ti sobre todas las personas.

Gokudera se encogió de hombros, total ya sabía a donde se dirigía su Juudaime y con quien se iba a encontrar. No había problema.

-¿Aun te sobra sushi?

Yamamoto no dijo nada sobre el obvio cambio de tema solo paso lo que le quedaba del primer receso.

* * *

Yamamoto sostuvo a Lambo del cuello de la camisa para que no se lanzará a seguir a Tsuna quien le dio una sonrisa agradecida a la Lluvia antes de irse corriendo.

Lambo trato de zafarse, pero el agarre del baseballista era de hierro.

-Hush, Lambo. Te harás daño.

El niño hizo una mueca.

-¡Suéltame! Quiero ir con Tsuna-nii. –Takeshi dudo entre soltarle o no, pero al final no pudo ni hacerlo cuando un fastidiado peli plata le dio una patada 'suave' en advertencia.

-Ni se te ocurra soltar a la vaca estúpida. Solo le dará problemas a Juudaime.

-No le daré problemas a Tsuna-nii. –Lambo se cruzó de brazos rindiéndose, no se libraría del agarre de Yamamoto. –Tsuna-nii debería estar agradecido de que el Gran Lambo-sama le preste atención.

Gokudera rodo los ojos.

-No le sueltes, la vaca estúpida solo complicara las cosas.

Yamamoto asintió al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada de disculpa al menor quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al peliplata.

-¡No te metas, Ahogadera!

-¡Tu! Pequeño.. –Gokudera tomo una respiración profunda calmándose, no serviría de nada perder los nervios con Lambo. Una lección aprendida a ensayo y error, muchos errores. – Solo deja en paz a Juudaime, jugara contigo cuando llegue a casa.

Takeshi soltó un suspiro acomodando a Lambo en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres ir a mi practica y luego por un helado?

-Los de primaria no tenemos permiso de entrar a la Secundaria Alta. –Lambo hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

Gokudera se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Yo le llevare por el helado. –Tanto Lambo como Yamamoto se quedaron mirando al peli plata como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. –¡¿Qué?!

Ambos guardianes del Rayo y la Lluvia se miraron para al siguiente segundo negar fervientemente. El pelinegro mayor dejo a Lambo en el suelo despidiéndose alegremente del Rayo y la Tormenta. Lambo murmuro algo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la heladería. Gokudera suspiro antes de seguirle.

Los hombros del menor empezaron a temblar pero ningún sonido salía del menor.

-¿Qué sucede?

Lambo se detuvo mirando al peli plata con ojos llorosos.

-Tsuna-nii ya no quiere a Lambo-sama.

Gokudera gruño. ¿Es que aquello no le podía pasar a otra persona? ¿Chrome? ¿o la madre de Juudaime? ¿o la mujer estúpida? ¿dónde estaba el apoyo sensible cuando lo necesitaba? ¿sería muy tarde para llamar al friki del baseball?

Lambo empezó a soltar algunos gimoteos y el peli plata no pudo más que resignarse a su destino.

-Juudaime aun te quiere, vaca estúpida. –¿Enserio, tenía que ser él? ¿por qué el? –Habrá momentos en los que Juudaime no pueda pasar tiempo conti-

-¡Y porque si con Mukuro! Lambo-sama es más interesante y da menos miedo que la piña tenebrosa.

Gokudera empezó a ver muy sexy a la pared, tal vez un par de golpes y con suerte se desmayaría.

-Es complicado.

El menor dio un pisotón en el piso dejando caer sus lagrimas.

-¡No, no lo es!

Gokudera se acuclillo para quedar a la misma altura que el menor.

-Tienes razón no lo es. –Ambos chicos de mirada verdosa se observaron mutuamente. –Dime, te gustaría volver infeliz a Juudaime.

Lambo olvido sus lágrimas al instante para empezar a negar fervientemente.

-Lambo-sama no dejaría que Tsuna-nii fuese infeliz.

-¿Y si te digo que actualmente la piña psicótica hace feliz a Juudaime? ¿Te gustaría que Juudaime se alejase de él solo para que tu fueses feliz un momento?

El menor apretó los labios bajando la mirada, su pequeño cuerpo temblando.

-No. –La negación fue baja, casi un murmullo, pero Gokudera lo pudo oír sin problemas.

Gokudera dio unas palmaditas en el corto afro del niño.

-Juuidaime te quiere, pero también quiere a la piña psicótica. Son distintos tipos de afecto.

En otro momento, Lambo ya se hubiese ido llorando, pero aun quería confirmar uno de sus recientes miedos. El menor miro con ojos llorosos al peli plata.

-¿Tsuna-nii no me odia?

Enserio, la pared se vea mas y mas sexy a cada segundo. Gokudera no era el más sensible de los Guardianes de la Décima Generacion. ¿No le podía haber pasado a Yamamoto?

La Tormenta negó.

-No. –El alivio inundo al niño antes de que aquella emoción fuese remplazada por la sorpresa al ser cargado por el adolecente. – Vamos por el helado, vaca estúpida.

-Ahogadera.

Hayato simplemente revolvió el corto afro. Si Lambo se apoyó en el hombro del peli plata y soltó algunas lágrimas, la Tormenta nunca lo comento.

* * *

 **¿Preguntas?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, g** **racias a los que dejan reviews, como sabran son los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao)**

 **Caps: 5/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic. es leve en algunos casos**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... quien sabe que pervercion hubiese hecho :3**

* * *

 **Cap.5: Favoritismo.**

Haru y Kyoko habían estado muy emocionada por enseñarle a Tsuna algunas técnicas de cocina, pero cuando se enteraron de la razón empezaron a sentir algunas dudas hasta que Chrome se unió a las clases que las chicas le daban al futuro Capo.

Era gracioso ver la cara concentrada de Tsuna o su mirada decidida, aunque también era fascinante y podía hacer que las tres chicas perdiesen la concentración por momentos.

Tanto la morena como la peli naranja sabían que su clase privada había empezado a atraer la atención de otras chicas y chicos por igual pero no dieron importancia, al menos no hasta que algunas chicas pidieron unirse ya sea porque Gokudera siempre estaba de catador o por Takeshi y Ryohei que se aparecían cada tanto cuando salían temprano de sus clubs, la verdad no importaba.

Lo que alguna vez solo vieron las chicas andaban con la Décima Generación Vongola también lo empezaron a ver otras chicas de la escuela, quienes al principio rechazaron a Tsuna y ahora buscaban de su atención, no que el castaño se hubiese dado cuenta.

Haru no podía evitar sentir celos de cualquiera que se acercase de más al joven mafioso. ¿Qué si había crecido? Solo eran centímetros. ¿Qué si sacaba mejores notas? Solo eran números en un papel, información que prácticamente nunca iban a volver a usar. ¿Qué si ya no se tropezaba y era mejor en deportes? Solo era fruto del entrenamiento de Reborn-chan. ¿Qué si los demás se daban cuenta de lo genial que era Tsuna-kun? Nadie había estado interesado en él antes cuando era menudo y torpe, solo les intereso hacer a Tsuna-kun un bufón. ¿Qué si ahora iban a por él? Ella había estado interesada en él antes que todas ellas, incluso antes de que Kyoko-chan se diese cuenta de que Tsuna-kun era increíble.

Kyoko amaba a su hermano y a Hana-chan, se sentía feliz cada que los veía, pero cuando veía a Tsuna-kun era diferente, su corazón podía acelerarse y su boca secarse, sus nervios dispararse y sus mejillas calentarse cuando veía su mirada de concentración. Tsuna-kun siempre había sido alguien torpe quien podía mirarla desde lejos y sonreírle nervioso. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles? ¿Cuándo era que todo había cambiado? ¿Cuando llego Reborn-chan? La verdad era que no lo podía recordar. ¿Habría sido cuando lo vio superarse a sí mismo tras cada obstáculo o cuando fueron al futuro? No lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo hiciese, pero lo que si sabia y podía admitir con un sabor amargo en la boca era que el 'Kyoko-chan' que Tsuna-kun pronunciaba había cambiado, ya no tenía el mismo cariño que solía tener.

Las chicas, si bien usualmente con Hana o Chrome, adoraban pasar tiempo juntas por lo que no era raro verlas juntas menos aun en los pasillos de High Nami-chuu, menos aún en el segundo periodo cuando iban a degustar algunos postres y discutir lo que prepararían para el día siguiente.

-¿Sucede algo, Kyoko-chan?

La peli naranja dudo un segundo antes de asentir pero no dejo de caminar con la mirada en frente.

-¿Crees que Tsuna-kun gusta de alguien?

Haru miro con horror a su amiga.

-Eso no puede ser posible, desu.–Haru negó fervientemente negándose a creer otra cosa. –¡Haru vio primero a Tsuna-kun!

Kyoko siguió caminando por los pasillos sin importar que el área estuviese prácticamente deshabitada de no ser por ellas, Haru la seguía de cerca.

-¿Crees que pueda ser Chrome-chan?

Haru dejo de negar dejándose llevar por la duda, sus ojos escocían, pero no estaba picando cebollas o viendo doramas. ¿Entonces, por qué?

La peli naranja pensó que su amiga no respondería por el silencio y negatividad en el que había sumergido, pero de un momento a otro volvió a tener su energía de vuelta.

-No, Chrome-chan no gusta de Tsuna-kun y él nunca ha mostrado alguna clase de interés particular en ella, desu. –Las palabras 'a diferencia de ti' eran prácticamente tangibles y algo dolorosas para Kyoko, pero se mantuvo firme en su actitud tranquila.

-¿Entonces, crees que gusta de Mukuro-san?

-¡Hahi! ¡Pero Mukuro es un chico! –Haru no entendía a su amiga. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ello?

Kyoko se mantuvo tranquila en su caminar y siguió mirando de frente, tenía una dirección fija.

-Mukuro-san es un chico, intento hacer daño a Tsuna-kun y es algo tenebroso. –Haru asintió energéticamente, pero sentía cierta intranquilidad. –¿Entonces porque Tsuna aprendió a cocinar para él? –Haru apretó los labios, no tenía nada a que responder a ello. –¿O porque le lleva bentos todos los días? –Kyoko sintió que su garganta empezaba a escocer al igual que sus ojos. –¿O porque le defiende tan fervientemente cuando alguno de los chicos dice algo de los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado?

Haru negó fervientemente. No, no podía ser cierto.

-¡Tsuna-kun es un buen chico, desu! ¡Se preocupa por sus amigos y no solo cocina para Mukuro, también lo hace para Chrome-chan, Ken y Chizuka! ¡Defiende a Mukuro porque son amigos! ¡Tsuna-kun defendería igual a cualquiera, desu!

Kyoko ni se inmuto.

-¿Estas segura, Haru-chan?

La morena dudo. ¿Estaba segura?

-No lo sé, desu. –¿Tsuna la defendería de la misma forma que hacía con Mukuro?

Kyoko sonrió tristemente por unos momentos para luego hacer una señal de silencio en dirección de Haru quien asintió con dudas en los ojos.

Ambas chicas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas semi abiertas del salón de música. Kyoko cubrió la boca de Haru antes de que esta pudiese hacer cualquier ruido y alertar a los ocupantes de la habitación. La mirada herida de Haru era la misma que Kyoko había visto en el reflejo de la puerta hace un par de semanas cuando ella vio la misma escena.

En el suelo debajo de las ventas del salón se encontraba Tsuna sentado con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba solo, sino que Mukuro le acompañaba descansando su cabeza en el regazo del futuro Capo quien pasaba los dedos por el cabello del ilusionista sin despeinar el intrincado peinado frutal de este, tanto Tsuna como Mukuro parecían estar en completa calma. La escena no solo era intima sino demostraba la confianza que había entre ambos chicos.

Haru se quitó la mano que la peli naranja y se alejó lentamente seguida de cerca por Kyoko. Ya a una buena distancia del salón de música, la morena se detuvo.

-¿Por qué le mostraste eso a Haru, desu?

Kyoko hubiera querido decir que era porque quería demostrar que Tsuna-kun ya tenía a alguien quien no era ninguna de ellas, pero la verdad escapo de sus labios antes de que tan siquiera pudiese procesarlo.

-No quería sufrir sola. –Kyoko sabía que lo que había hecho era cruel, pero era más doloroso sufrir en solitario aun si era odiada. –Lo siento mucho, Haru-chan. –Y cuanto lo hacía al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de su amiga.

-Haru.. aun.. qui.. iere.. mu.. cho a Tsu.. na-kun. –La morena se dejó abrazar por Kyoko quien también tenía los ojos rojos.

No paso mucho para que ambas chicas dejasen que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus rostros.

-Lo.. lo sien.. to tanto, ..Haru-chan.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa! chicas(os) que leen esto, agradesco a los que dejan comentarios, las respuestas las doy por PM!.**

 **A los que dejan reviews, como sabran son los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao)**

 **Caps: 6/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic. es leve en algunos casos.**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... al menos consegui algunos tomos u.u**

* * *

 **Cap.6: Identidad.**

Tsuna dejo que sus dedos pasasen perezosamente por las hebras azulinas.

El castaño no sabía bien cómo es que había pasado, la verdad no le importaba mucho, pero si se esforzaba en hacer memoria. Un día Mukuro apareció peleándose con Hibari, otro día fue apareciendo y desapareciendo por la escuela para exasperar al prefecto y luego ocultando su presencia mientras se paseaba por la escuela. Sin duda la Nube seguía furico por ello; el hecho que Tsuna encontrase a Mukuro en el salón de música solo fue coincidencia… más o menos, los escalofríos cada que se acercaba a la Niebla decía bastante. Si Mukuro alguna vez preguntaba Tsuna le diría que le había sentido cerca, si no lo hacía no diría nada.

Tsuna se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no sintió el despertar del ilusionista.

Mukuro sonrió de lado antes de jalar hacia abajo al castaño por la corbata.

Tsuna ni se inmuto cuando los labios del ilusionista se movieron contra los suyos, tampoco se apartó, pero si movió los suyos acunando con una mano la mejilla del otro adolecente.

Mukuro lo soltó luego de un rato.

-Se te ha vuelto una manía. –El castaño observo los ojos heterocromaticos que de alguna forma mantenían la diversión y el fastidio juntos.

El ilusionista bufo.

-Era divertido verte sonrojado.

El futuro Capo enarco una ceja, acción copiada directamente del ilusionista.

-¿Solo me besas por diversión? –La pregunta no era seria, pero si exigía una respuesta. Tal vez Tsuna debió dar a conocer su duda antes, tal vez no debió dejar que aquello sucediese siempre que al ilusionista se le pegase en gana o que lo hiciese cada que quería sacarlo de sus momentos distraídos, pero todos esos 'tal vez' no importaban cuando Tsuna también disfrutaba de aquellos ataques caprichosos.

Mukuro, aun echado en el regazo del castaño sonrió con cierta burla.

-¿Tu lo haces? ¿Te divierte besarte con alguien quien mantiene dos sexos?

Tsuna se agacho dejando un beso suave en los labios de Mukuro, el ilusionista tuvo opción a negarse o apartarse, pero no lo hizo.

Tsuna sonrió suavemente.

-Yo pregunte primero, Mukuro-chan.

-¿Y?

-Quiero una respuesta. –Tsuna volvió a pasar los dedos por los mechos azules– Pero si te preocupas por mi respuesta es no, no me divierte, pero si me gusta. –El castaño observo la sorpresa en los ojos heterocromaticos pero no se detuvo ahí. –Y, nunca me ha importado si quisieses estar como un chico o una chica. No importa si nacemos con un sexo definido cuando al final somos nosotros quienes decidimos como actuar, que nos gusta o que nos atrae más, sin importar si sea femenino, masculino o neutro. No me importaría así fueses asexual.

-Oya~ ¿Es eso una confesión cliché, Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Todo depende de tu respuesta. –Oh dioses, lo de Reborn era contagioso.

Mukuro soltó una de sus curiosas risas sacándole una sonrisa al futuro Capo.

-¿Y si quisiera seguir como hombre qué harías, Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿seguirías con esa idea?

Tsuna simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que llego la mafia a mi vida he tenido la firme creencia que terminaría mordiendo la almohada de una u otra forma. – Oh, Tsuna era totalmente serio en ello. Si Mukuro casi llora de risa nadie lo podía culpar. –Claro ríete, como tú no eres quien no podrá sentarse, te divierte. –El Capo se cruzó de brazos y siguió refunfuñando en voz baja.

Mukuro se cogió el estómago, pero al rato se detuvo.

-¿Y quién dice que no morderé la almohada? –Tsuna miro al ilusionista incrédulo. – Por ti, Tsunayoshi-kun, podría hacer una excepción.

El Capo se ruborizo apartando la mirada.

Mukuro lo dejo ser.

La brisa que llego por la ventana refresco a los adolescentes permitiéndoles dejar sus pensamientos vagar entre lo que acababan de decirse. Tsuna, tarde, se dio cuente de que efectivamente se había confesado.

El ilusionista estaba seguro de que Reborn y el perrito faldero matarían por una foto del profundo sonrojo de Tsunayoshi-kun tenía en aquel momento.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Mukuro rodo los ojos cuando el futuro Capo le miro de lo más confuso. –¿Desde cuando te intereso? ¿desde que te enteraste que nací como una _chica_?

Tsuna negó pasando su pulgar por las facciones masculinas del ilusionista.

-Desde que protegiste de Jager. –Si el futuro Capo se sinceraba consigo mismo, no dudaría en decir que ese había sido el momento en que su interés se había disparado, pero no cuando todo comenzó ya que ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Ave-kun también lo hizo. –Mukuro siempre dudaría de las intenciones del prefecto por aquel hecho, más aún cuando se enteró de que la Nube tomaba sus siestas cerca de donde usualmente Tsunayoshi-kun pasaba el tiempo.

Tsuna asintió sin dejar de pasar su pulgar por la mejilla del ilusionista.

-Pero a mí me gustabas más tú y solo te vi a ti. –El castaño tenía un pequeño paro cardiaco cada que recordaba aquello.

Mukuro miro directamente a los ojos del futuro Capo buscando alguna mentira en lo que dijo, aunque sabía que este no mentía. No encontró ni duda ni mentira.

Luego de ello, tanto el Cielo como la Niebla se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Tsuna menos avergonzado que antes se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo era como una segunda confesión. Tenía que alejarse de Reborn o quien sabe que mas diría.

-¿Tienes curiosidad, cierto? –El futuro Capo salio de sus pensamientos para observar al ilusionista con duda. – Sobre el porqué actuó y me veo como hombre. –Aclaro.

El menor se mordió los labios antes de asentir forzadamente.

-Para ser sincero, si la tengo, pero no por ello tienes que decirme tus razones.

Mukuro dejo que su mano enguantada viajase hasta la mejilla del futuro Capo quien miraba preocupado al ilusionista. El peli índigo tenía la mirada lejana como si recordase cosas que no eran para nada agradables.

-Si vas a quedarte conmigo tienes que saber en qué te estas metiendo, Tsunayoshi-kun. –Tsuna se calló únicamente porque su intuición se lo indico. Mukuro bajo su mano perdiéndose en los recuerdos. –Cuando era pequeña tenía una hermana mayor, no recuerdo su rostro ni su nombre tampoco recuerdo si era buena conmigo, pero si recuerdo que a ella le gustaba vestirme de algún personaje, no importaba si era de caballero o de militar siempre conseguía camisas, pantalones grandes. Todos los días después de desayunar me vestía con esas ropas sosas pero me gustaba. –Mukuro tomo algo de aire para irlo soltando lentamente, eran recuerdos que había enterrado hace demasiado tiempo.

-Puedes detenerte si te resulta difícil.

El ilusionista negó y el Cielo asintió.

Mukuro continuo tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire.

-No recuerdo bien si fue cuando ella estaba conmigo o cuando se había ido a hacer algún recado, pero ese día ella no me había vestido con las ropas que solía usar, sino que había dejado un vestido en el colgador para que me lo pusiese. –Tsuna volvió a pasar los dedos por las hebras del heterocromatico calmándole. Mukuro se relajó un poco por el tacto. –No me puse el vestido, pero si quería tener ese traje soso de uno de los cuentos, un segundo me miraba al espejo imaginándolo y al siguiente lo tenía. Recuerdo que alguien grito a mi hermana por darme las ropas y desde ese día dejo de vestirme. Había días en los que me obligaban a usar un vestido, pero siempre terminaba vistiendo como un niño. Había días en los que quería verme como un niño, me era difícil imaginarlo en un principio, pero luego de un tiempo lo conseguí. También había días en los que me gustaba quedarme como una niña y me ponía las ropas que me dejaban, pero en los días que me gustaba ser un niño seguía usando las ilusiones que fui aprendiendo, aunque también había días en los que no quería ser ninguno o quería ser los dos. –Mukuro tomo una respiración aun con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo. –El día que Estraneo me llevo con ellos estaba como un niño, dijeron que las niñas no les servían para lo que harían. –Mukuro suprimió un escalofrió por el recuerdo manchado de rojo y sonido de gritos. –No sé a dónde se las llevaron o que les hicieron, pero no quise ser una niña si es que aquello me iba a pasar. –Mukuro volvió a tomar otra respiración. –Cuando usé el cuerpo de Nagi, volví a sentir esa libertad de elección, pero ha sido tanto, tanto tiempo que aún me resulta difícil.

Tsuna abrazo estrechamente a su Niebla quien se tensó, pero no evito el contacto.

-No importa lo que quieras ser, si quieres seguir siendo un chico, una ser chica o lo que decidas. Es tu decisión.

Mukuro aparto a Tsuna sentándose, este último no se lo tomo personal sabía que el ilusionista necesitaba espacio.

-¿Y si digo que quiero ser ambos? – El ilusionista era consciente de que quería volver a verse 'femenina' por momentos, más aún desde que había usado el cuerpo de Nagi, pero aún se sentía más cómodo en su forma actual, aun le gustaba ser un chico al igual que la primera vez.

Mukuro miro directamente a los ojos de Tsunayoshi-kun

El futuro Capo se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, además me gusta pintarte las uñas, es divertido. –Tsuna observo complacido como el cuerpo del ilusionista se relajaba y sonrió tranquilamente cuando Mukuro se volvió a recostar en su regazo.

-Seguiré como un hombre por ahora. –El ilusionista volvió a jalar al castaño de la corbata acercando sus rostros. –Y no olvides que un día ' _poseeré_ tu cuerpo', Tsunayoshi-kun~

El castaño ni se inmuto por la cercanía.

-¿Entonces terminare mordiendo la almohada? –Sin duda cualquier cosa que tuviese Reborn era contagioso. Tsuna tenia la firme decisión de alejar a los niños del hitman, para él ya era demasiado tarde.

Mukuru soltó parte de su risa inusual de lo más divertido.

-Kufufu~ quien sabe, Tsunayoshi-kun. Puede que incluso sea más pronto de lo que imaginas~

Mukuro soltó la corbata del menor, pero este no se alejó, sino que acorto la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios con los del ilusionista. El beso no fue suave pero tampoco brusco sino necesitado, uno que ambos adolecentes habían añorado por más de lo que cualquiera de los dos quisiese admitir. La piel suave de los labios en sincronía se humedecía más y más a cada segundo, lego un momento en el que aquello no era suficiente y las lenguas de la Niebla y el Cielo se hicieron presente pero no trataron de dominar a la contraria, sino que exploraron la cavidad del otro con movimientos desesperados dejando que los pequeños gemidos precariamente amortiguados por las bocas.

El ilusionista paso un brazo por el cuello del futuro Capo buscando aún más cercanía entre ellos.

Tsuna y Mukuro se separaron de golpe rodando para la derecha cuando una tonfa fue lanzada en la dirección donde antes se habían encontrado ambos.

El castaño, sonrojado y con el corazón en la mano, miro con horror a su irritada Nube.

-Por alterar la moral pública y tener actos inapropiados en horas escolares los morderé hasta la muerte. –Hibari se lanzó a atacar al ilusionista.

Tsuna aun sonrojado se cubrió el rostro. De todas las personas, Hibari era una de las ultimas que quería que le atrapasen en esta posición ¡Y en Nami-Chuu!. Sus mañanas para el próximo mes serian un infierno.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa! chicas(os) que leen esto, agradezco a los que dejan comentarios y leen esto, las respuestas las doy por PM!.**

 **A los que dejan reviews, como sabran son los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao)**

 **Caps: 7/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic. es leve en algunos casos.**

 **Tsuna(17) Mukuro(18)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Cap.7: Peleas de pareja**

Tsuna miro tercamente hacia la derecha mientras que Mukuro miró hacia la izquierda dejando en claro que tampoco quería mirar al futuro Capo pese a que ambos adolecentes se encontraban en el mismo sofá de dos.

Squalo se palmeo la frente.

¿Enserio había tomado todo el camino del hotel hacia la casa del enano por esto?

No le pagaban lo suficiente como para realizar ese trabajo. Exigirían su aumento… Por Secondo, ya estaba empezando a sonar como el tacaño de Mammon.

-Es una pelea de pareja, déjales ser. –Reborn bebió tranquilamente su _expresso_ sin importarle la cara de incredulidad con la que el espadachín le miraba, después de todo, el hitman sabía lo _exasperante_ que podía ser meterse en las peleas del Cielo y la Niebla en esa clase de situaciones. Yep, su expresso era menos exasperante.

El Varia estaba claramente en una encrucijada, meterse y hacer las cosas más rápidas o no meterse y salvar algunas cuantas neuronas que sabía que iba a perder.

" _Trae a la mini basura"._ Maldito Jefe Bastardo.

Squalo tendría que hacer uso de la delgada paciencia que poseía si es que no quería que luego el enano se quejase con Xanxus.

¿Quién diría que se empezarían a llevar bien luego del tiempo en Varia? Toda su vida culpará al Arcobaleno del Sol por ello.

Reborn dio una sonrisa sardónica al espadachin que decía claramente: ¨Se lo que estás pensando y me divierte¨. Si, Squalo culparía toda su vida al ex Arcobaleno de la amistad que se habia establecido entre Xanxus y Tsuna. Reborn, satisfecho de su acción, se re acomodo en su asiento a la vista del futuro espectáculo, si es que Squalo quiso ignorar la sonrisa sádica del hitman ese era su problema.

El Varia se paró frente a los dos adolescentes cruzándose de brazos y usando la misma expresión que usaba cuando iba a regañar a Bel. No muy lejos de la residencia Sawada, Belphegor sintió un escalofrío.

-Xanxus nos espera, enano. Arregla tus problemas con el psicópata y vámonos. –Si algo sabia la Lluvia de Varia era que no podía forzar al enano a dejar a uno de sus guardianes, menos aun si este era Mukuro, cuando tenían una pelea de voluntades.

Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro voltearon a ver a Squalo con fastidio antes de señalarse mutuamente como un par de niños pequeños.

-No hasta que se disculpe por romper mis esmaltes.

-Nos hasta que se disculpe por manchar mis guantes.

Reborn rodo los ojos antes de sincronía de las acusaciones mientras que Squalo grito a todo pulmón.

-VROIIIIIIII –La Lluvia de Varia saco su espada apuntando en dirección a los adolescentes quienes ni parpadearon, la exasperación en su mirada era más que familiar para Reborn, lástima que el hitman sabia que peleas tener y cuáles no a diferencia del Varia. –¡Toda esta mierda es por eso, mocosos!

-Si. –Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro asintieron solemnes. Era un tema serio después de todo.

Squalo parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-Espera. –El Varia movió su espada señalando directamente al futuro Capo. –¿Por qué tenías esmaltes?

-Iba hacerle la manicure a Mukuro.

La espada se movió en dirección a la Niebla quien se encogió de hombros.

-Lo hace bien. –Squalo ignoro el doble sentido al igual que el resto de las personas en la habitación.

-Se me acabó el _expresso_ , Dame-Tsuna.

En menos de un segundo y sin que Squalo lo pudiese prever, Tsuna ya estaba al lado del hitman sirviéndole otra taza de la bebida. La lluvia de Varia juraba que el ex convico de Vindice desprendia ansias homicida.

-¿Deseas postre? –Y, por supuesto, Tsuna era ajeno al ansia asesina de Mukuro.

Squalo sabía que Reborn se la pasaba en grande cuando este palmeo en la cabeza al futuro Capo haciendo que las ansias homicidas de Mukuro fusen mayores.

-No de momento. –Tsuna dejo el lado de Reborn y volvió a su lugar sin importarle la mirada fastidiada de su Guardián. Si nadie de los presentes, con excepción de León, se dio cuenta del brillo sádico en la mirada del Capo ese era problema de ellos.

Squalo decidió ir por el lado más fácil.

-Mira, mocoso, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Discúlpate con tu Guardián, novio o lo que sean y vamos a ver..-

De un momento a otro, Squalo, no pudo continuar por la fuerza que cargaba la mirada del futuro Capo.

-No me voy a disculpar, no es la primera vez que me rompe los esmaltes por una pelea con Hibari-san y estoy seguro de que no será la última. –Y cual niño pequeño, Tsuna se cruzó de brazo mirando retadoramente a su pareja. –Al menos quiero una disculpa.

Mukuro ni se inmuto ante lo dicho por el futuro Capo señalándole con el pulgar para exasperación de este último.

-Es su culpa, se interpuso entre mi pelea con Ave-kun sin medir las consecuencias. Si no se hubiese interpuesto mi tridente no hubiese roto la bolsa. –Mukuro ignoro la corrección del 'neceser' al igual que los otros dos adultos. – Y si no se hubiese roto la _bolsa,_ –Squalo ya sentía más de una de sus neuronas cometer harakiri. – Los esmaltes no hubieran saltado por doquier rompiéndose por todos lados. Me costó una hora entera en sacar 'you are such a Budapest' –Todos ignoraron el 'por fin te sabes el nombre.' de joven futuro Capo– de mi tridente, pero mis guantes quedaron arruinados. Tsunayoshi-kun es quien me debe una disculpa.

Tsuna miro de lo más fastidiado a su pareja a lo que este no hizo más que devolverle la mirada.

¿Y Squalo? El pobre sintió nacer una cana y no podía estar más alegre de tener el cabello plateado. Reborn, por su parte, no podía pasar un momento más divertido al ver a alguien más romperse la cabeza con el par de tortolitos.

-Nada hubiese pasado si no te hubieses estado peleando con Hibari. ¿Qué hay de bueno en esas peleas de todos modos?

-Lo entenderías si tan siquiera quisieras participar.

-Tengo suficiente con el entrenamiento del sádico de Reborn –Tsuna esquivo la cuchara apuntada a su cabeza. – y esquivar a Hibari en las mañanas como para estar buscando más peleas.

Tanto Tsuna como Mukuro se habían levantado del sofá y acercado el uno al otro sin ser conscientes de sí mismos. Ambas miradas expresaban la intensidad de sus argumentos y sus ganas de no dar a torcer sus convicciones.

-No te molesta pelear conmigo, ¿no es asi?. ¿Acaso crees que me puedes vencer fácilmente a comparación de Ave-kun?

-A ti te gusta pelear más con Hibari que conmigo. ¿no será que te gusta pasar más tiempo con él que conmigo?

-¿Y por que crees que son nuestras peleas, cariño? ¿Amor al arte?

Squalo se acercó a los adolecentes, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

-Oi, mocosos. No tengo tiem..-

-¡NO TE METAS¡ –Tanto el Cielo como la Niebla empujaron al espadachín quien fue prácticamente golpeado hacia el otro lado del comedor. El Varia quisiera haber dicho que tenía su orgullo intacto, pero no era el caso.

Squalo soltó un gruñido al levantarse e ir hacia la mesa en la que el ex Arcobaleno del sol quien, si bien no tenía apartada la vista de la disputa verbal de los adolescentes, no había bajado su guardia.

-¿Cómo lidias con esta mierda?

Reborn dio un sorbo a su _expresso_ antes de responder.

-Los ignoro, se dan la ley del hielo por unas cuantas horas, Mukuro se pone celoso cada que Dame-Tsuna me presta atención, se dicen lo que tienen que decirse, de algún modo se disculpan, Mukuro pervierte a Tsuna y se arreglan. Es un proceso bastante simple si me lo preguntas. – Reborn no oculto su diversión ante la mirada incrédula del espadachín. –Y Tsuna tiene su castigo por el drama causado, por mi por supuesto.

 _Sádico_. Era la única palabra que se le veía a la cabeza al espadachín.

Squalo sabia que la mafia estaba loca, y aquel problema había sido uno de los más normales que había tenido que enfrentar pero aun así tenía una duda.

-¿Enserio todo esto es por unos putos esmaltes?

-Tsuna esta celoso de que Mukuro y Hibari pasen demasiado tiempo juntos. Mukuro simplemente me molesto por sus guantes. Los esmaltes fue una excusa.

Squalo miro al ex Arcobaleno en busca de mofa y la hayo, pero aun así podía sentir toda la verdad que cargaban las palabras del hitman.

Malditos mocosos hormonales.

-Necesito un trago.

Reborn dio un ligero movimiento hacia uno de los obscuros escondites de Iemitsu.

-Mueve el cuadro y pon tu llamas cerca de la pared.

El spadachin no desperdicio ni un segundo en ir hacia la pared con el cuadro, descolgarlo, poner sus llamas para desactivar la ilusion, y sacar al menos tres botellas. Los licores iban desde fechas a colores que no había visto más que en el gabinete privado de Xanxus.

Oh, y Xanxus se las pagaría por mandarlo a ese infierno. Ya no le haría el papeleo.

Squalo se sentó en la misma mesa en la que se encontraba Reborn.

-No vuelvo a meterme en sus jodidos problemas.

-Y eso que no estuviste cuando besaron a Dame-Tsuna a la fuerza.

El espadachín podía apostar que aquel día se había desatado el mismo infierno, nadie quería tener al ¨soy tu padre¨ Reborn, los mocosos de la Décima Generación y por no hablar del psicótico Guardián de la Niebla como enemigos. Yeah, debió de haber sido toda una fiesta.

-Dejame adivinar, el pobre infeliz está babeando en alguna institución mental.

Reborn ni se inmuto.

-Mukuro convenció a Vindice de que besar a Dame-Tsuna en contra de su voluntad debía considerarse un crimen para la mafia.

Squalo detuvo la botella que estaba a punto de tocar sus labios cuando escucho al Voldemort de la mafia.

-¿Vindice?

Reborn dio otro sorbo a su expresso antes de dar replicar.

-Dame-Tsuna tiene a Bermuda y Jager en marcación rápida. Y ahora Mukuro también los tiene. Los cuatro tienen una fiesta de té cada tercer miércoles.

Desafiaba las lógicas de la mafia.

Era bizarro.

Poco creíble.

Y era cierto.

-Mierda. –Squalo necesitaba más que nunca un trago. Olviden el vaso o la copa, necesitaba una buena borrachera para olvidarse de aquel día. Y pediría vacaciones.

Reborn cogió una de las botellas y se sirvió un trago sobre su café.

-A tu salud mental.

Squalo ni deseaba saber cómo se encontraba su salud mental.

Ambos asesinos secaron sus tragos en el mismo momento que Mukuro empezó a quitar la ropa y devorar la boca de Tsuna quien maniobró para jalar al ilusionista con dirección a las escaleras. Bendito el momento en el que Nana se ganó un viaje a la Bahamas.

Squalo miro con un nuevo respeto al ex-arcobaleno del Sol quien seco otro trago.

-Lo que sea que te paguen, no es suficiente.

Reborn se sirvió otro trago. Ya había pedio su quinto aumento a Nono y por cómo iban las cosas pediría un sexto.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa! chicas(os) que leen esto, agradezco a los que dejan comentarios y leen esto, las respuestas las doy por PM!.**

 **A los que dejan reviews, como sabran son los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre mas alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rapido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao)**

 **Caps: 8/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic. es leve en algunos casos.**

 **Tsuna(19) Mukuro(20)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... pero si la sexy imagen mental que tengo de Mukuro.**

* * *

 **Cap.8: Promesas.**

Tsuna no sabía quiénes eran, no sabía de dónde venían, no sabía como era que habían irrumpido en la celebración de la finalización exitosa de la Ceremonia de Sucesión, tampoco sabía como era que habían conseguido esas armas anti llamas, pero de lo que si estaba mas que seguro era que protegería a sus amigos sin importar que.

El caos se podía ver por doquier, eran demasiados mafiosos enemigos mezclados con las famiglias aliadas presentes. Ni Reborn ni los ex-Arcobalenos podían deshacerse lo suficientemente rápido de todos los mafiosos por la cantidad excesiva o por duda de darle a algún aliado.

-¡Tenemos que movernos, Juudaime! –Hayato lanzo una flecha en dirección a uno de los franotiradores que apuntaban a su amigo y jefe. –Nuestra posición es un blanco fácil!

Tsuna asintió siguiendo a Gokudera, el resto de sus Guardianes estaban peleando y parecían tener ventaja, tenían que juntarse pronto. La Tormenta uso su sistema C.A.I. contra los mafiosos que se metían en su camino mientras el Décimo Vongola noqueaba a los que los rodeaban.

Los disparos podían oírse en todo el salón, los ruidos de cristales caídos, las maldiciones, el chocar de las mesas, el sonido de las espadas al chocar y los gemidos de dolor de las mafiosos caidos. Tsuna noqueo al siguiente grupo de mafiosos, pero aun no era suficiente, aun eran demasiados.

-¡Tsuna, tengo a Lambo!

El castaño volteo rápidamente para ver a su Lluvia coger a Lambo como si fuese un costal de papas, si bien el niño era bastante capaz de defenderse por sí mismo aun así se preocupaba por su seguridad.

-¡No soy un niño, Tsuna-nii!

Tsuna simplemente ignoro los quejidos del Trueno, prefería estar seguro a después estar preocupado. Al menos I-pin estaba con Fon.

-¡Cuídale, Takeshi!

El pelinegro dio un signo de paz antes de cortar una bala dirigida a Lambo por la mitad.

El castaño busco con la mirada a Chrome quien al igual que el resto de sus Guardianes no parecía tener ningún problema con ninguno de los mafiosos a su alrededor. El joven Capo esquivo una regla dirigida a su cabeza. ¿Quién demonios usaba una regla como arma? Y algunos se burlaban de Cuarto por usar un tenedor.

Tsuna noqueo algunos cuantos mafiosos más antes de sentirlo, ese malestar que su intuición le daba cada que sucedería algo verdaderamente _MALO_. El joven Capo volteo en todas direcciones rápidamente chequeando a cada uno de sus Elementos y Guardianes cuando lo vio, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Mukuro!

El ilusionista, aun lejos, miro con desespero al Capo por unos segundos antes de que su mirada se volviese borrosa y la niebla empezase a rodear su cuerpo.

Tsuna dio un salto en el aire propulsándose con sus guantes y yendo donde su Niebla y mandar al mafioso que le ataco por detrás al otro lado de la habitación. El castaño no tenía duda de que la navaja se había incrustado profundamente en las costillas y por la niebla que empezaba a brotar de Mukuro era una de esas armas anti llamas.

El joven Capo sostuvo a la ilusionista cubriéndola por el frente con su capa. Le había prometido mantener su secreto y haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

-Mal..dición. –La voz de Mukuro era baja pero el tono grave se había ido dejando uno más agudo. Tsuna saco de golpe el arma cubriendo el sangrado.

-Te tengo. –Tsuna sintió el cuerpo de la ilusionista cambiar de formar mientras lo sostenía. –No dejare que nadie se dé cuenta, Mukuro. Te tengo y no te soltare.

La ilusionista se apoyó en el cuerpo de menor con cierta facilidad por la cercanía y por la necesidad del calor.

Tsuna presiono la herida tratando que el sangrado se detuviese, pero fue en vano. ¿Por qué no podía acceder a sus llamas del Sol?

-¡Oni-san!

Ryohei y los otros Guardianes había empezado a hacerse camino apenas vieron a Tsuna volar. El Sol apenas llego empezó a cubrir la herida de Mukuro con sus llamas, aunque estas trabajaron algo más lentas y con cierta dificultad. Gokudera se plantó frente a su amigo y jefe apenas llego y empezó a disparar flechas a cualquiera que se acercase más de lo necesario. Yamamoto se plantó cerca de Gokudera quien cubrió su espada disparando flechas mientras que el cortaba a todo aquel que se le ponía en frente. Chrome llego al lado de Mukuro, pero por mas ilusiones que trato de lanzar ninguna era efectiva como con el resto de los mafiosos, pero pese a que la chica era pequeña, era letal y cualquiera que se acercase más de lo debido lo sabría. Lambo dejo que un campo eléctrico cerca de Tsuna y Mukuro protegiéndoles y electrocutando a quien se les escapase. Hibari fue el más vicioso de todos los Guardianes a la hora de repartir sus golpes, habían atentado contra su enemigo jurado y solo él podría hacerlo.

Tsuna apoyo a su Guardiana en el suelo apenas sintió la niebla volver a envolverle el cuerpo. Mukuro se veía herido, pero aun en el cuerpo de un hombre. Bien.

El joven mafioso dejo que las llamas cubriesen sus puños y su frente nuevamente y más que dispuesto a acabar con todo el revuelo.

Todo el mundo se detuvo, era como el tiempo los hubiese congelado, pero no era el tiempo sino la sed asesina que rodeaba al castaño. Tsunayoshi Sawada despego los ojos de su Niebla y miro a los mafiosos. Los ojos del castaño ya no eran de un naranja brillante sino de un naranja rojizo que parecía moverse como si fuesen verdaderas llamas las que bailaban en sus pupilas.

Mukuro escupió algo de sangre, le habían dado a un órgano, pero las llamas estaban haciendo un trabajo fenomenal al cerrar sus heridas, aunque estas estuviesen siendo más lentas de lo normal. La Niebla no dejo de ver ni un segundo a su Cielo, Tsunayoshi-kun había cumplido su promesa. La ilusionista sonrió de lado, al final no había sido mala su decisión de confiar en él. ¿Quién sería el idiota ahora?

Ryohei no despego la mirada de su trabajo, pero se permitió sentir esa morbosa satisfacción por el dolor ajeno. El Sol no gustaba demasiado de la violencia fuera del ring pero por su Famiglia la disfrutaba.

Hibari se detuvo cuando sintió la ira de su Cielo, su diversión había acabado. La Nube sacudió con desinterés la sangre de sus tonfas.

Gokudera bajo su arco en vista de lo que sabía que vendría. La Tormenta chasqueo la lengua. Estúpidos, ellos se lo habían buscado.

Chrome se quedó al lado de Mukuro. La Niebla sabia cuando su Cielo clamaba por Venganza.

Lambo se sentó y observo. El Trueno siempre aprendía algo nuevo en aquellas situaciones.

Takeshi corto un último mafioso antes de sacudir su espada. La Lluvia sabia o que pasaría y tenía un boleto en primera fila. Puede que no muchos lo supiesen, pero la Lluvia era una de las formas más fáciles de limpiar la sangre.

Los Arcobalenos y los Varias también dejaron sus armas a sabiendas de que no servirían. Los mafiosos presentes aprenderían por qué no te debías de meter con la Décima Generación Vongola, menos lastimar a ninguno de ellos.

Las llamas del Cielo empezaron a titilar cuando el joven Capo sonrió. La mayoría de los mafiosos que conocían aquella sonrisa temieron y los que no la conocían también, era desconcertante. Era una sonrisa depredadora.

Tsuna sin previo aviso se agacho poniendo sus manos en el suelo, no dio tiempo ni de correr. El hielo empezó a escalar por el cuerpo de los mafiosos que habían irrumpido en el salón. Los gritos desesperados por liberarse, así como los intentos inútiles por hacerlo llenaron el salón de baile, pero nade de eso pareció importarle al Decimo.

La prisión de hielo que era creada por el Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition era conocido y temido por toda la mafia. Nadie olvidaría las caras ni los gritos de horror de las víctimas de la ira del Decimo Vongola.

-Hayato. –El Capo en un segundo recibió toda la atención de su Tormenta. –Entrégalos a sus respectivas Famiglias. –Tsuna apunto directamente con una de sus manos a uno de las personas congeladas. Y antes de que alguien pudiese parpadear, Tsuna lanzo un X-Burner a pequeña escala destruyendo a precesión los excesos de hielo. –Y diles que tienen una semana para disolverse antes de que yo mismo los destruya.

-Sí, Juudaime.

-Y Chrome. –La pequeña chica se acercó al castaño quien miraba de manera vacia a los mafiosos encerrados en la pricion de hielo. –Ponles en una pesadilla.–Las palabras fueron claras y perfectamente audibles para todos los mafiosos presentes. Y es que si había cosas peores que la muerte.

-Sí, Boss.

El joven Capo se volteo dándole un cabezazo en dirección de Reborn quien dio un ligero asentimiento. El ex –arcobaleno entendía lo que tenía que hacer. Despedir al resto de los mafiosos sería una tarea tediosa.

Tsuna camino hasta donde se encontraban su Niebla y su Sol, extendiendo una mano en dirección al peli índigo quien la uso para levantarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Viviré. –Mukuro rodo los ojos ante la mirada preocupada del joven Capo pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa honesta se quedase en su rostro, felizmente todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar el intercambio. Tenia una reputación que cuidar. –Necesitaran más que eso para matarme, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna soltó un bufido, pero aun así se relajó un poco. Hoy ninguno de sus guardianes moriría, menos aun si el tenía algo que decir.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaa! chicas(os) que leen esto, agradezco a los que dejan comentarios y leen esto, las respuestas las doy por PM!.**

 **A los que dejan reviews, como sabran son los que alimentan el alma de un escritor o pseudo escritora en este caso, adoro cada vez que dejan alguno en mis fics y como mencione en el primer cap, entre más alimento al alma de esta pseudo escritora, mas caps (al menos mas rápido la publicación por la inspiración lmfao).**

 **Caps: 9/13**

 **Advertencias: Gender Fluid o Genero Fluido(algo del tema) inclinación homosexual, bisexual y heterosexual. -todo el fic. es leve en algunos casos.**

 **Tsuna(19) Mukuro(20)**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... pero si el concepto o la imagen mental de Tsuna Neko atacando a Iemitsu. ¿Se lo imaginan? Porque yo si.**

* * *

 **Cap.9: Intuición femenina**

Reborn estaba algo cansado del suplicio de interceder entre la inexistente castidad de su alumno y su Niebla por lo que llamo al resto de los guardianes, ellos eran tan buenos chaperones como una monja amarrando con una cadena las piernas de una prostituta.

 _¡Crack!_ El ex-Arcobaleno se quitó algo del polvo que cayó sobre su hombro. Yep, fue un plan ingenioso.

Nana sonrió tranquilamente cuando empezó a escuchar los ruidos de disparos, risas enloquecidas, amenazas de muerte y demás provenientes del segundo piso. La matriarca de la familia Sawada empezó a preparar tranquilamente la cena para el numero incrementado de invitados mientras Reborn se acomodaba cerca de la máquina de _expressos_ comprada exclusivamente para Tsuna y él, una de las mejores inversiones del año cabía destacar.

El ex -arcobaleno tomo un sorbo de su _expresso_ observando calmadamente a la castaña. Si de algo Reborn estaba absolutamente seguro era de que la única razón por la que Iemitsu había salido 'absuelto' con esas mentiras ridículas para ocultar su trabajo era por su esposa, una persona podía ser despistada pero el nivel de Nana Sawada era simplemente algo que llegaba a dar miedo y a la misma vez suspicacia.

Reborn dejo su taza a medias cuando noto un ligero cambio en los hombros e inclinación de cabeza de la madre de su alumno.

-Algo en mente, Mamma. –No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Solo pensaba, Rebon-kun –La castaña no volteo, pero a lejos se podía ver lo feliz que se encontraba, si es que el suave tararear era algún indicativo. –Mi hijo me trajo una linda hija. ¡Mi lindo Tsu-kun será una novia espectacular! – Pese a todas las contrariedades en la aclamación, Nana soltó un suave suspiro soñador mientras removía el guisado, después de todo siempre había soñado en el día en el que su hijo anduviese en un vestido de novia.

A Reborn casi se le cae el _expresso_.

-¿ _Perdón_? –Pocas eran las veces en la que Reborn dejaba que su lengua materna tuviese un desliz, pero todas y cada una de sus escapadas de lengua habían tenido que ver con impresiones demasiado fuertes como la que había escuchado. En primer lugar, ¿habría escuchado bien? De haberlo hecho había tantos fallos en esa aclamación.

-No es nada, Reborn-chan.

El hitman era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que esa aclamación le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Si tú lo dices, mamma. –Tal vez, solo tal vez Reborn había mal escuchado lo que la madre de su alumno había dicho. Su poco sentido común rogaba por ello y le rogaba no preguntar más o perdería lo poco de razón que tenía en sí.

Nana soltó algunas risillas. Reborn sí que era una mama gallina.

* * *

Todo había sido bastante rápido, desde que los adolescentes empezasen con las peleas usuales al hecho que el inmaduro Bovino sacase la Bazuka de los 10 años (Reborn lo golpearía después cuando se enterase).

Quien se encontraba más preocupado por aquel hecho era Tsuna quien como pocas veces se veía fastidiado por las acciones de su Guardián y Elemento más joven. Era una suerte que Hibari y Ryohei tuviesen asuntos que atender y no estuviesen presentes.

Antes de que el humo tan siquiera empezase a desaparecer, el-en-unas-semanas-Decimo Vongola sintió unos esbeltos brazos envolverse alrededor de sus hombros y una fría respiración detrás de la oreja, así como una suave presión de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que una delantera femenina.

Tsuna simplemente se relajó al contacto.

El humo rosa era espeso y no se podía ver demasiado, pero si se podía escuchar en la quietud del lugar la suave risa algo afeminada de Mukuro.

-Oya~ Oya~ Tsunayoshi-Kun. –La usual voz profunda de la Niebla había sido cambiada por una suave voz que tenía un toque más delicado, especialmente al pronunciar el nombre del adolecente. –Veo que la vaquilla aún no está totalmente adiestrada.

Mukuro beso la parte descubierta del cuello que no hace más de un par de minutos su yo más joven había estado besando con la única diferencia de que esta estaba dejando algo de labial.

El humo poco a poco se empezó a disipar dejando ver a unos adolescentes de lo más nerviosos, pero sobre todo curiosos. Si alguien preguntaba a Mukuro, ella diría que sabían que tendrían un castigo, pero aún se veían deseosos por saber lo desconocido. Niñatos.

Mukuro dejo su peso ser recargado en la joven forma de Tsunayoshi, o al menos la joven forma del Tsunayoshi que ella conocía.

Yamamoto tenía cargado en brazos al joven Bovino y fuera del alcance del explosivo temperamento de Hayato quien no quería hacer otra cosa que estrangular al Bovino por su idiotez, eso y ver si Mukuro aún mantenía el anillo de Guardián.

Lo que ninguno de los Guardianes presentes espero era ver a _una_ peli azul enfundada en una blusa índigo y una falda tubo con unos estiletos. El maquillaje era poco, casi nulo si es que se obviaba el labial rojo borgoña que parecía acentuar aún más la mirada rojiza en uno de los ojos de la ilusionista. Los aretes seguían en las mismas posiciones, así como un pequeño pendiente con el escudo de Vongola.

 _¿Estaría en algún tipo de misión en que se le exigía estar como una mujer? ¿Tal vez hacerse pasar por Chrome? Pero, de ser el caso, Mukuro no debía de estar disfrazado de Chrome… Mukuro tenía la suficiente habilidad como para hacerlo, es más aquello debía de ser como un juego de niños para él. ¿Entonces, porque no lo hacía?_

El peliplata iba a decir unas cuantas palabras a la Niebla, pero capto la fugaz mirada anaranjada de su Cielo mirando en su dirección. Lo que sea que pasase era mejor no arruinarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho la vaca estúpida y por ende ellos.

Por lo que a Mukuro respectaba, había captado esa pequeña interacción que sabía que en el futuro se haría más común.

Tsuna no se movió, pero dejo que una sonrisa floreciese en su rostro.

-Siempre es divertido verte, Mukuro-chan.

Mukuro sonrió con picardía ante la confusión de las miradas del resto de los Guardianes presentes por el honorifico.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, Tsunayoshi-kun. Pero no creo que tu yo futuro este muy feliz de saber que volvieron a usar la bazooka cuando el claramente especifico a la vaquilla no hacerlo en su último viaje.

Lo último dicho por la ilusionista fue mirando claramente al Guardian más joven que tras las palabras de la Niebla recordó cuan serio e imperioso se había visto Tsuna-nii la última vez que se había intercambiado con su yo-diez-años-en-el-futuro. El Tsuna-nii de ese momento se veía igual de aterrador que Reborn.

Lambo trago grueso.

Mukuro dio una sonrisilla burlona ante el creciente miedo en la mirada del Bovino. Tsunayoshi podía ser bastante intimidante si se lo proponía.

Tsuna por su parte no podía dejar de notar el cambio en el tono de la risa de la ilusionista que por más que se escuchasen como las usuales, también tenían algo que el/la actual Mukuro no tenía en su totalidad. Libertad.

-Mukuro-chan.

La ilusionista enfoco rápidamente su atención en el joven Cielo notando algo bastante obvio, algo que en el Tsunayoshi de su tiempo era más difícil de notar.

-Puedes preguntar lo que desees Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna se ruborizo un poco pero aun así dejo salir la pregunta que había sido formada en su mente desde que vio a la ilusionista.

\- ¿Eres feliz?

La peli azul suavizo el semblante, puede que la intuición de Tsunayoshi fuese heredada, pero tenía la perspicacia de tu madre.

La Niebla envolvió al ilusionista cambiado sus ropas, altura, facciones y la forma en la que envolvía al futuro Capo por el repentino cambio. Las mismas ropas que toda la Décima Generación presente había visto en el Mukuro del futuro cuando pelearon con Byakuran, las tenía este Mukuro con la única diferencia que en los botones de las mangas se encontraban pequeños escudos de Vongola.

La Niebla sonrió cálidamente en dirección del futuro Capo.

-Más de lo que nunca he sido, Tsunayoshi-kun. –Mukuro planto un suave beso en la mejilla sonrosada del futuro Capo solo para que al segundo siguiente sonriese burlonamente en dirección a la Lluvia, Tormenta y Rayo. –Especialmente cuando hay tantos bufones alrededor.

Antes de que cualquiera en la habitación pudiese decir algo o tan siquiera reaccionar a las palabras del ilusionista, Mukuro- 10- años- en- el- futuro había sido envuelto en el humo rosa dejando a un burlesco Mukuro más joven.

-Oya~ Oya~ Que me perdí?

* * *

Nana Sawada solo soltó algunas risillas cuando los amigos de su hijo bajaron a cenar en silencio, si alguien le preguntaba todos aquellos adolecentes parecían cachorros regañados.

Al terminar todo fue como regularmente iba con una sola excepción. Mukuro insistió en ayudarla a lavar los platos, nadie podía no decir que no estaba tan fascinada con la idea que mandando a su adorable Tsu-kun, a Reborn y al resto de los adolescentes por algunas cosas a la tienda de conveniencia.

-Nana-san..

Nana interrumpió con una mano al peli indigo.

-Mamma está bien.

Mukuro apretó los labios formando una línea algo tensa.

-Puede que en algún futuro.

Nana sonrió amablemente, aquello era un progreso.

-Cuando te sientas con deseos de hacerlo, Mukuro-chan –La castaña dio una ligera entonación en el honorifico sacando una sonrisa de conocimiento en el ilusionista.

Mukuro sonrió de lado.

-Al final Tsunayoshi-kun saco más cosas de usted que de su padre.

La castaña simplemente se hizo la desentendida pero el brillo en la mirada castaña no mentía. Mukuro simplemente cumpliría el favor que le habían pedido.

El ilusionista metió una mano en su saco sacando un sobre.

-En el futuro creo que apreciara esto, Nana-san

La castaña hizo un pequeño puchero por cómo era llamada pero aun asi tomo el sobre sin hacer preguntas.

-Espero que llegue el día en el que me puedas llamar Mamma.

Los ojos de Mukuro se tiñeron con algo de nostalgia y lo que también podía clasificarse como melancolía. –Yo también lo espero.

Nana quiso decir algo más, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la detuvo, ya tendría otras ocasiones de hacerlo en un futuro.

Aquella noche cuando la castaña estuvo en la soledad de su habitación, abrió el sobre y vio su deseo cumplido.

Una nota con letra elegante cayo se vio junto a las fotografías de un avergozado Tsu-kun algunos años mayor.

" _Se lo mucho que apreciaras las fotografías, Mamma._

 _Nunca le cuentes a Tsunayoshi-kun que te las di, sigue creyendo que destruyo todas las copias._

 _Psdt. Si quiere asistir a la boda tenga cuidado de no alzar cosas pesadas o se lastimara la espalda."_

Nana soltó algunas risillas. El futuro sí que tenía algunos indicios interesantes.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**

 **Yeahhh sigo viva... de momento.**


End file.
